


【横雏】徒然12

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【横雏】徒然12

>>>>>  
到底是怎么失控的，已经想不起来也说不清了。被吻了的村上并没有推开他。生怕他又一次逃走的横山把村上拽进了一旁的小巷子里，就着路灯昏暗的光线狠狠吻上了他的唇。村上没有抵抗，配合地张开了嘴，横山的舌头长驱直入，在村上的口腔中找到他的舌头勾上纠缠。这个吻迟来了太久。  
他的嘴里有店里买的布丁的味道，横山有些开心，看来不是和女朋友吃的啊。嘴唇分开时，他看见村上早已经哭得满脸都是眼泪，自己鼻头也一阵阵发酸，他伸手抹去了村上的泪水，他的脸很冰，估计是之前在外面站着时冷风吹的。横山心疼地抱住了村上。

带村上回家完全凭的是那点冲动。凌晨街头的路人少了很多，他拉着村上的手，硬是把他带到了自己家门前。打开了门以后却有些不知所措了，他们一前一后走进了玄关，刚刚的激吻带起来的冲动在这一路也消磨下去了，然而又不是能坐下喝杯热茶聊天的氛围。  
横山呆站在那里，准备开灯的手被村上拽了拽衣袖阻止了。  
“先不要开灯，Yoko……”  
他终于听见村上说话了。而且还叫了他的名字。横山的心跳得很快，有些庆幸还好没有开灯，不然自己此刻肯定整张脸都红完了。村上站在他的身后，一手捏着他的衣袖把额头靠在了他的后背。横山转过身，在黑暗中用嘴唇摸索重新找到了村上的唇，不给对方半点说话的空隙便再度吻上。

他把村上的围巾解下来扔到了地板上，然后开始脱他的衣服。踉跄中拉着村上往床的方向移动，其间两人的嘴唇从未分开。吻里满是霸道的意味，横山啃咬着村上的唇瓣，舌尖舔弄他的虎牙，两人的欲望都被勾了起来。他顺着村上的颈部啃咬他的肌肤，发出啾啾的声响，在锁骨的凹陷处印上浅浅的牙印。  
村上的上衣被他扒完了，他的指尖沿着锁骨向下滑，刚离开了衣服的身体还散发着偏高的体温，感觉暖暖的。横山的手指在颤抖，同样的，他感觉触碰到的村上也在发抖。

“hina……”跨坐在村上身上的横山停下了动作，“我可以开灯吗，我想看看你。”  
没有得到村上否定的回答，他拉开了床头摆放的台灯，暖黄色的灯光下，村上紧紧咬着嘴唇，眼角早已有泪水滑落。横山笑了，说我怎么不记得你以前这么爱哭啊。他俯下身去再一次吻掉他的眼泪，嘴唇一寸寸地下移直至与村上的重合，在下一个黏腻的亲吻时，村上主动伸手勾上了横山的脖子。

横山的手向他的腹部探去，村上虽然瘦，但摸的时候还是能隐约感觉到还没有完全成块状的腹肌。横山想到自己的肚子上的那圈白色奶油，还没来得及不好意思就被村上掀起衣摆脱去了毛衣。  
村上忍不住笑着戳了戳他肚子上的肉。“喂！”横山拍开他的手，村上笑着说有什么关系。感觉两人间的陌生感在一点点消失仿佛回到过去，又没有对于现在做着的事情的尴尬感。横山抓过村上的手指放进嘴里，舌苔包裹指腹舔舐。

他脱掉了村上的裤子，隔着内裤已经清楚感觉到了勃起。横山的手伸进了内裤里覆在村上的性器上抚摸，满意地听着身下的人从喉咙深处发出抑制不住的低吟。  
“啊，忘记了……”  
“什么……”  
“忘记买了……”想着接下来本来可能会发生的事情，横山的脸唰的红透了，“家里没有……套子和润滑剂都没有……”  
村上也一下子脸红到了耳根，他扭开头，嘟囔着吐槽了一句你家里要是有我才觉得可怕好吗。  
“所以怎么办……”然而眼前的状态，更是不可能停下来喝杯茶聊聊天了。村上信五被扒得干干净净此刻躺在自己的身下，那些梦里的想做的事情都变成了可能。横山感觉脑门一热，俯下身子去含住了村上挺立的尖端。

从来没有做过这种事情。他的口腔包裹住村上的性器，像是品尝糖果一般从根部向上细细的舔弄。感觉到了身下人的抵抗，村上挣扎着让他停下来，横山没有理会，双手分开了他的大腿从下向上环住，手搭在了村上的胯骨上。  
村上挣扎的幅度变小了，他叫着他的名字，混杂在那些破碎的呻吟声中。  
他一遍遍地叫着Yoko。横山觉得没有比这更动听的声音了。

之后村上射在了自己嘴里，不留神被呛到了的横山咳了起来，把村上的从嘴里退出，伸长了手臂去扯放在床头的纸巾擦嘴。没力气瘫在床上的村上，还是抬手对着他的脑门就是一巴掌。无言之中两人对视着笑了。

天气很冷。没穿衣服的村上霸占了横山的棉被把自己裹成一团，从被窝里伸出了脑袋看着横山。“你不觉得要好好跟我解释一些什么吗，横山先生。”  
“hina你喜欢我吗……”沉默了好久的横山憋出了这么一句话。  
“……哈？！”一下子没反应过来的村上，恨不得拿起一旁的枕头砸向眼前这人。  
“我是说，如果，hina你也喜欢我的话……我们就在一起吧。”  
“……也？”印象中遇见再难沟通的顾客也没有此时这般，村上愣愣地从横山的话里抓到了什么不得了的关键词。

“我说，hina我喜欢你，我们在一起吧。”  
“好。”  
村上点了点头，剩下的话语被封进了横山贴上来的嘴唇里。那个光膀子的白皮挤进了被窝，因为先前一直暴露在室内碰到的皮肤触感冰凉。村上主动抱住了他，不知道是今天第几次没出息地掉眼泪了。  
这个圣诞好像也并没有那么糟。

TBC.


End file.
